The invention relates to a device for ensuring the transport of at least one container with a truck so as to prevent the container from sliding on the truck during travel.
A container disposal arrangement with a mobile crane with hydraulically operated gripping tongs, suspended rotatably from a mobile crane, is disclosed in German Patent 40 08 619. The gripping tongs include two opposing jaws that can be slid hydraulically in opposite directions and include two gripping claws. This container disposal arrangement works with many identical containers which include opposing claw engagement pockets that are open externally and are intended for the gripping claws. As a container, a tank is provided that tapers conically toward the bottom and to whose upper end a collar with vertical and parallel walls is attached. To manipulate the container, i.e., to lift, tilt and lower it, the upper region of the container has claw engagement pockets into which the gripping claws of the gripping jaws reach.
The containers used in the known container disposal arrangement have a height of 1 m and a width of 1 m and a length of 1.20 m, and thus have a volume of about 1 m.sup.3. The usual maximum fill weight of these containers is about 2 tons.
The bottom end of the collar has a shoulder extending around the container so that the container can stand not only on the ground but can also be positioned on the circumferential shoulder above the ground.
These containers are placed in succession in two rows onto the loading platform of the truck for the purpose of transporting them on a truck and are tied down with a belt or the like to prevent them from sliding sideways, because it is not enough to transport the containers loosely on the platform of the truck, since the side platform gates of a truck do not offer adequate safety against sideways sliding of the containers.
The procedure of tieing down the containers is time-consuming and does not offer in every case the guarantee that the containers on the loading platform will not slide sideways as happens in road traffic, since the tiedown of a container can become loose or detach itself owing to the unevenness of the road and owing to the side acceleration while driving through curves.
A device for transporting containers holding liquid materials is disclosed in German Patent Publication 22 32 319. In this device liquid containers of the same or different sizes are collected into one transport unit on trucks, especially tank trucks, and held together by means of an anchoring mechanism. The loading platform is connected detachably to the chassis of the truck via locking elements. In so doing, the loading platform includes a support frame, exhibiting crossbars, between which the spacing matches the side dimensions of the smallest container to be transported. The corners of the loading platform are provided with container corner fittings. In addition, the loading platform has pockets to receive the container feet. This known device has locking elements which are supposed to be operated together for the transport containers.